gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007)
The fifth anime was aired from April 1, 2007 to March 29, 2009. It ran for 100 episodes. This series was notable for portraying Neko-Musume as a main rather than supporting cast member and for taking place primarily at the setting of Yōkai Yokochō. Story "Hello, humans. My name is GeGeGe no Kitarō. If strange or mysterious things happen around you, it is undoubtedly the work of a yōkai. In many cases, yōkai just cause mischief or will only threaten humans. However, please be careful. I can't guarantee that there are other yōkai that will understand you humans like we do. There are yōkai that target and attack humans. It would mean serious trouble if you came across them. Standing your ground with human abilities alone will not be enough. The truth is, yōkai are amazing. Honestly, my friends and I are allies of humans; we're the ones that solve incidents by defeating evil yōkai. With that being said, if anything scary happens, please call out for me! My dad, Neko-Musume, Sunakake-Babaa, Konaki-Jijii and the others will continue to protect you from fearsome yōkai! Next time, we will appear in front of you!" About As established with the title of the first epsiode, "The Street Where Yōkai Dwell", this series stood out for focusing primarily on the lives and struggles of the yōkai like on Yōkai Yokochō. The style mixes social commentary and pop culture trends, and each episode starts with Kitarō narrating to the audience in a darkened area to build anticipation for the story. Other unique elements to this series include the depiction of Kitarō as several decades old but still with the body of a child. He is also more willing to punish humans who commit wicked deeds, especially if children are involved. Neko-Musume is promoted from supporting cast to main heroine and appears in every episode along with Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji. In contrast, Nezumi-Otoko has a significantly smaller role, whereas in the past he appeared in all but a couple of episodes throughout the other four adaptations. Although his basic treatment was unchanged, there were several episodes early on where he barely appeared or didn't appear at all. There are also several episodes that are treated as sequels to classic stories, or episodes that are adaptations of classic stories but have a mostly original plot. In the episodes that referenced past cases, the exact details of the cases were left unclear, and elements from the original stories were mixed in with the new plot. For example, in episode #3 they mention having fought Yasha in the past and implications are made he is the same character from the fourth series. Writer Keiichi Hasegawa claims to not be aware of the referrences, but head writer Riku Sanjō has suggested it's easier for the fans to think it's the older characters. The Yōkai Post is used less frequently, and more often it is Neko-Musume who informs Kitarō of yōkai activity. Yōkai who had usually only made a handful of appearance in past adaptations, such as Kawauso and Azuki-Arai, are given far more screen time and battle appearances, though as a result of this, the regular Kitarō Family members have a somewhat smaller presence. Weapons like the Yōkai Ocarina and close human allies like Yumeko Tendō or Yūko Murakami are absent this time around, although there is a recurring human character in Makoto Washio. However, the team of Nurarihyon and Shu-no-Bon were brought back as the main antagonists. Unlike previous adaptations, Nurarihyon is depicted as a completely legitimate threat with very few comical moments, although he does show a shred of humanity. He was also depicted with more regular minions other than Shu-no-Bon and even gathered some as the series progressed. The Western Yōkai, who had always made only one appearance in previous adaptations, were also made recurring antagonists. Other long term plans of the series included the 47 Yōkai Warriors, allies of Kitarō's representing each of the 47 prefectures of Japan who were to be introduced gradually. In an interview with "Otona Anime", Sanjō expressed interest in building the show to run for several years, but the series was abruptly cancelled to make room for the series "Dragon Ball Kai". A lot of stories were left unsettled and so many staff and voice actors of the series referred to the cancellation as a hiatus. In the outro for the final episode, Kitarō even implies the series may continue at a future date. Following the cancellation, Kitarō's voice actress Minami Takayama and other staff members teamed up with Shigeru Mizuki to begin campaigning for a continuation of the series, even campaigning at the World Yōkai Association's annual event in Kyoto at the Toei Kyoto Studio Park. The entire series was shot digitally, in contrast to the previous series which didn't go digital until episode 64. It was broadcast in widescreen for the terrestrial broadcast and it was displayed in high definition, though this was actually done with upscaling. It was originally cut to full screen for analogue broadcasts, but in December 2008 this changed to letterbox. Theme Songs ;Opening #GeGeGe no Kitarō - Shigeru Izumiya (Ep. 1~51) #GeGeGe no Kitarō - The 50 Kaitenz (Ep. 52~100) ;Endings #Urameshi Ya - Hidekazu Nagai (Ep. 1~26) #Yōkai Yokochō GeGeGe Bushi - Junichi Suwabe (Ep. 27~51) #Kakumei no Uta ~Diggin'~ - Rock'a'Trench (Ep. 52~64) #Natsu no Mamono - Tsuru (Ep. 65~76) #Star Fruits - Merengue (Ep. 75~89) #Mikazuki to Kitakaze - Hi Lockation Markets (Ep. 90~100) Soundtrack *TV GeGeGe no Kitarō Original Soundtrack (2007, 39 tracks) Cast Main Cast Notes *Isamu Tanonaka once again reprises his role of Medama-Oyaji, as he had for all previous adaptations. *Wataru Takagi had previously voiced guest characters in the 1996 adaptation. *Keiko Yamamoto reprises her role of Sunakake-Babaa from the 1971 and 1996 adaptations. She also reprises her role of Shisa from the 1985 adaptation. *Jōji Yanami reprises his role of Ittan-Momen from the 1985 adaptation. *Naoki Tatsuta reprises his role of Nurikabe from the 1996 adaptation. *Takeshi Aono, Hidekatsu Shibata and Daisuke Gōri reprise their respective roles of Nurarihyon, Backbeard and Enma-Daiō from the 1985 adaptation. Gōri had also previously voiced Shu-no-Bon in the 1996 adaptation. *Toshio Furukawa, Mayumi Tanaka and Hideyuki Tanaka would go on to voice Nezumi-Otoko, Sunakake-Babaa and Backbeard respectively in the 2018 adaptation. Guest Cast :Voice actors who voiced main characters in previous adaptations are listed bold. Episodes Staff Movies *Gekijouban GeGeGe no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!! - Released December 13, 2008. DVD Covers File:Kitaro 2007.png|220px 2007_DVD_Volume2.jpg 2007_DVD_Volume3.jpg 2007_DVD_Volume4.jpg pt-br:Anime de 2007 Category:Anime Category:TV series